Strange Love
by Mindreadrshieldgrl215
Summary: Bella is a badass girl who doesn't take crap from anyone. Edward Cullen is the one person who isn't afraid of her. What happens when Bella likes Edward, Edward likes Jessica, Jessica likes Mike, and Mike likes Bella? All human. Co written by my bff.
1. Preface

**AN: My first story, helped written by my bff, aemartin816!**

**Strange Love**

**Preface**

My name is Isabella Swan, I hate the name Isabella so just call me Bella. This is the story of how I met the love of my life and it changed my life forever.

**AN: Ok so not very long, but we needed to get that out there. It's sort of like a second bad summary, don't you think?**


	2. Dull Life

**Chapter 1- Dull Life**

"Dad, I'm leaving for school." I told Charlie, I had to let him know, even if he didn't care. It was my first day at Forks High School. My Dad, Charlie Swan was the Chief of Police. He was usually gone by the time I left but today…he…wanted…to…get….pictures. Let me tell you, I HATE getting my picture taken I punched a guy in the face once for snapping a quick picture of me riding on my Harley. This was my personal hell.

You know how everyone says High School's supposed to be great? Yeah? It usually is. There's no Middle School drama, no getting walked to every class by annoying teachers telling you to get in line, no getting in trouble for stupid things, like standing up to get your notebook from your friend**. AN: That happened to me once, and I was like, what the hell? We weren't passing notes, you idiot. I was getting my freaking notebook!** But in Forks, you'd be wrong. Sure there's no getting walked from class -to-class by teachers, but there is always the crushing nerd, who follows you everywhere. And there's not as much drama, actually, in High School there is probably more. But the difference is, Forks is just about the most boring place you could ever be.

" Are you taking the Harley? Or getting a ride in the Cruiser?" Charlie asked.

"The Harley, of course." I muttered as I made my way out the door, skipping breakfast.

I sighed, ever since my mom left, he hadn't really cared about me, and he turned into quite an alcoholic. And if my mom thought the station was his wife and family 10 years ago, boy she should see him now.

That's probably why he didn't care that his daughter rides a Harley, has no friends, and get's into trouble, a lot.

I left, and Charlie completely forgot about his sudden urge to take my picture.

**AN: Yes? No? Review!**


	3. God or Junior?

**Chapter 2- God or Junior?**

So as you can see my life is pretty pathetic.

I pulled my Harley into the school parking lot and cut the engine. My first day of High School as a Junior should be… Who is _that_? WOW! Wait, where was I ? Oh yeah my first day of High School as a Junior should be, as my life, crappy I was going to say, but then I saw him, there is no such thing as a crappy day!

**Edward POV**

_Wow that Harley is awesome._ I thought silently. I suddenly realized I was staring with my mouth open, so I immediately shut it. I turned my head and got the tiniest glimpse of her. She was really beautiful. I looked to see if my best friends, Emmett McCarty, and Jasper Hale had noticed her. It was obvious they didn't, they were too busy staring at their girlfriends, Jasper's sister Rosalie, and my sister Alice. I could crush by myself happily, and I would. Then I saw another girl, with curly dark hair, wow she's pretty too. I looked over at the brunette to find her staring at me. _Hmm I wonder if she can get jealous._ I thought.

**Mike POV**

Boy was that Harley sexy, but not as sexy as the girl riding it. She was medium-height, had brown hair, and wow! I hope she's a Junior too.

Maybe I'll have a class with her, or even better, all my classes with her.

Which reminds me, I have to get my schedule. I'll just wait until she gets her schedule, and I'll follow her. I looked over and saw her staring at someone. My eyes followed her gaze and… _SHE'S STARING AT CULLEN?! _I screamed in my head.

**Jessica POV**

"Bye Mom! Jeez!" I yelled at my mom. God knows how she can be so annoying all the time! This year Junior, next year Senior!

This year I'm going to be GOSSIP QUEEN! Well better find some gossip to spread hmm…. Where to start? There! Oh Hottie alert! Who is he? You know what I really don't care, He is FINE!** AN: Our attempt at getting into the mind of the strange Jessica Stanley.**

**Bella POV**

Got to go get my schedule, right after the hottie. Who's following me? He's weird. Who is that girl staring at him? Who is the hot guy staring at? He's staring at the girl who's staring at the weird boy, who's staring at me, who's staring at all of them like I'm mental. Ugh! The hot guy should be staring at me.

**AN: This is one of aemartin816's favorite chapters. R&R!**


	4. What is he thinking?

**Strange Love**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3- Who are these people?**

Bella POV

So I walk into the office with the weird guy following me, that girl following him, and the hot guy with bronze hair following her.

Anyway, we all walk into the office, following one another, it was kind of creepy. Then a strange, short, curly red-haired woman came to greet us. She asked us our grades, and unsurprisingly, we were all juniors.

The weird one's name is Mike, the girl is Jessica, and the hot guy's name is Edward. What an unpopular name, I thought. Of course the red haired lady, who told us her name was Ms. Cope called me Isabella and of course I corrected her.

" Don't start calling me Isabella guys, it's Bella." I told them. Ms. Cope said something I didn't really catch about some papers and left the room.

" So help me, if you call me Isabella your head will be my Christmas gift! Don't think I'm kidding." They wouldn't get it wrong.

"Clear?" I demanded.

"Yes Bella." they replied in unison.

" What? I can't hear you." I made them repeat it.

"Yes Bella!" they said again. It was kind of funny the effect that I had on them. All of them, except Edward Cullen.

" What are we? Your students?" he said.

" No, but your gonna respect me like it!" I snapped.

I made the others flinch, but he didn't even twitch. He was pushing his luck, fast! I grabbed a fistful of his blood red shirt, and slammed him against the wall to show him I wasn't playing around. I raised my fist and got in his face.

" I don't think you really want to find out!" I warned.

I turned to see Jessica and Mike shaking their heads, telling him to cut it out.

" You wanna join him?" I spat.

" No, come on Jessica, let's leave Edward to deal with his own problems." said Mike. Jessica wasn't the least bit reluctant to go with him, it seemed she would be up for anything he wanted to do.

"Wimps" I snickered.

" But he's right." said Edward. This confused me.

" About what?" I asked carefully, not letting go of him.

" You are a problem!" he tried to hide his laughter. I had to admit, that wasn't not true.

"Maybe, but I'm a hot one!" Just as I went to punch him, he dodged it.

Then with his smart-ass attitude said, " Wow a girl with punch."

" What's that supposed to mean?!" I asked, momentarily dazed by his emerald green eyes.

He really didn't know what I was like when I was angry. And he was about to find out!


	5. Should I kill him now or later?

**Strange Love**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not something that I own.**

**Chapter 4- Should I kill him now or later?**

_**Bella POV**_

" Well are you gonna answer me or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" I asked Edward again, getting irritated.

"Maybe the first, maybe the second." he answered, a smirk on his face I wanted so badly to slap off. Obviously this was amusing to him!

" You find this funny?" I was always the terror of my school, and this pale, hot punk was ticking me off. That was going to give him a problem.

I slammed him against the wall again.

"You must _really_ want to die." I threatened.

"Chill, what's your deal?" he asked.

"YOU!"

"Why?"

" I am always respected, I always will be, you refuse to, you go through hell!" I told him.

" So because, you try to scare people away from you, you expect me to respect you?" he asked.

"Didn't I only just say that?" I asked menacingly.

This was unbelievable! Not only was he sexy, but he was irritating! Great now I've got sexy, irritating men to deal with?! _Ugh don't think like that, Bella. He is the enemy. _I thought.

" I'll answer when I'm let go." he explained. I rolled my eyes, but let go of him. Ms. Cope hadn't come back yet, so I locked the door.

" Why'd you lock the door?" he asked.

" So if I decide to kill you, you can't get away." I explained.

" You want to know if I'll answer you?" he finally asked after a minute.

" No, I was holding you against the wall for fun. You know, I kind of was but yeah, I want to know!!" I replied sarcastically.

" Ok I'm …. NOT going to tell you!" he laughed.

I grabbed his silky bronze hair and pulled his face down to mine.

"Ow." he said under his breath.

I laughed. " You done laughing yet?" I asked, my hand still in his hair.

" Sure, sure." he said, muffling laughter.

I reluctantly let his beautiful hair go. BRING!!! I heard the bell.

He ran for the door and began to unlock it. I went over and put my boot heel up to his head, like a burglar would put a gun up to his victim's head.

"Where do you think you're going?" I said.

"To class the bell just rang."

" I know."

He continued to unlock it, it was opened but I shut it with my foot. He rolled his eyes.

" Can I go know ?" he asked.

" Fine, but listen don't keep disrespecting me or you won't make it to a senior." I warned. He shook his head, looking like he was feigning laughter.

I moved my boot so he could get out. I motioned for him to move, he left.

I left just as soon as Ms. Cope came back. " Come back to tell me how your day was!" she called.

" Sure"

I would be back!


	6. Gagging and Death Wishes

**AN: Thank you for all these glorious reviews!!!!!! We truly appreciate them. Oh yeah, aemartin816 is now Edward-bites-pillows816. Thanks!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, never will.**

**Strange Love**

**Chapter 5- Gagging and Death Wishes**

**Edward POV**

The Newton guy caught me on my way from almost being murdered. It was kind of funny, seeing her all angry. Almost….sexy.

"Dude, are you alright? You messed with Bella Swan, you musty have a death wish." he said, I shrugged.

"Yeah well she is hot." he continued. I shrugged again. He finally got the idea I wasn't going to say anything else and left. My next class was Algebra.

It was boring, Mr. Bates was giving us a lecture on something I didn't hear so I just sat and let my thoughts wonder. Finally, I heard the bell ring, so I gathered my things and was out of there. It was time for lunch. I walked into the Cafeteria and was met by my overly-hyper twin sister Alice.

"Hey Edward! Guess what? School's great! OMG! How are you? Do you like it? See any girls you like? Any people you hate?" she was rambling on and on.

"Breathe Alice." I said, and walked over to the line.

"Where is Em and Jasper?" I asked.

"Jasper is at the table already, and after class Rose and Em disappeared." I rolled my eyes, everyone knew what Rosalie and Emmett were doing.

After I got my food, I went over to our usual table and sat next to Jasper. Rose and Emmett finally joined us, both looking pretty happy.

They all got into their own animated conversations so I blocked them out and started to look around. I saw Bella sitting at a table by herself. I stared at her. She looked up at me once, then looked back down, looking angry.

**Bella POV**

I was very surprised that Edward stood up to me like that. It has never happened before. It was…. Kind of hot. It impressed me. If I was him, I'd be afraid of me. After I got my food I sat at a nice big table by myself. After a couple minutes, Mike came over.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, gesturing to the seat next to me.

"Yes"

"By who?" he sounded disappointed.

" By my foot." I smirked and put my foot on the chair. He walked away without another word.

He went to sit at a table with a guy named Tyler, Jessica, and a girl named Angela, along with 2 other guys I didn't know the names of.

I looked up and saw Cullen staring at- I looked towards in front of me where his eyes were. The girl in front of me was…Jessica! Oh I think I'm going to gag. I turned my head to see Newton staring at… ME! Oh now I really am gonna gag.


	7. Humanities

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to **_**ms Masen**_**. Whom has officially reviewed EVERY chapter, and this is to say, thanks a bunch!!!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Alas, I Mindreadrshieldgrl215 (wow that's a mouthful) do not own Twilight and neither does my co-author, Edward-bites-pillows816.**

**Strange Love**

**Chapter 6- Humanities**

I threw the rest of my lunch away, I'd lost my appetite. I hurried up and got out of there. Ugh! My next class was Humanities. At least it wasn't as boring as Algebra. I walked into Humanities at the same time as the bell rang. I may have been out of lunch early but I like to arrive to class lat, you know, "fashionably late" . And it also gives the idea that, I do what I want, when I want, I get there when I want to, how I want to…..

But of COURSE on this particular day when nothing is going how I want it too, the only seat left is next to the one person I know, and the one I despise.

Cullen.

There had to be a different seat. There _had_ to be. I went up to the teacher, Mr. Banner.

"Nice of you to join us, Isabella. Please take a seat." he said.

"There has to be another seat , I can't sit next to that…. That.." _god of sexiness Damn it, Bella! _I smirked. " That, thing. " I finished, loud enough for everyone to hear. I heard some snickers from the back of the room.

" I'm sorry Isabella, but that is the only available seat at the moment. Now please have a seat." said Mr. Banner, ignoring my little comment.

"Bella." I growled.

"Um, please take a seat…. Bella."

"No."

"Ms. Swan." he said sternly.

"I will not sit next to it!" I yelled.

" Sit this instant! I will not stand for outbursts in my classroom!"

" Whatever, I'll sit. But let me tell you…" I said, and got in his face like I did Ed- er - Cullen's. "… I'm gonna tell you now, like I did Cullen's, that you mess with me, and I become your personal hell!" I snarled.

"Ms. Swan! That's it! Office now!" Mr. Banner yelled.

I ignored him and went to my seat.

"I see you're in a better mood, Isabella." Edward said, smirking.

I jumped out of my seat, and grabbed his shirt. I was just about to punch him in the face when several things happened at once. Mr. Banner jumped out of his chair, I heard several loud gasps, and my hair got pulled.

I let him go, and turned around, my fist still in the air. A pale, petite, pixie-like girl with spiky black hair was standing behind me with a scowl on her face.

" I'm Alice Cullen, and that's my brother." she said.

"I'm Bella Swan, and I don't care." I replied, smirking.

" Touch him once, and I'll beat you to a pulp." she threatened. I laughed, like this little thing could take me!

I turned to Edward and smiled sweetly. " You need your sister to help you, eh? Your not as impressive as I thought." I said. I turned back to the Cosa la sorella. **( "Thing's sister" in Italian. I thought it sounded cooler in Italian, so I might be doing that a bit. Might!)**

"You want me to touch him?" I asked.

" Do it, and see what happens." she replied, crossing her thin arms over her chest.

Just to "see what happens" I turned around, winked at Edward, and the punched him square in the jaw. Hey, he deserved it.

The next thing I knew Alice had me by my hair, and was dragging me across the room. I knew I could really hurt her, she was such a little thing and I've been in too many fights to count. So I pulled myself up, with her hands still in my hair, and punched her in the lip with my right hand, which I had my skull ring on. **(Ring on profile)**

"ENOUGH!!" Mr. Banner yelled then.

Alice and I kept swinging and I realized we were in the hall. I could tell I was winning by the way I had her pushed up against the wall. Mr. Banner and Mike finally pulled us apart, and Mike had a weird grin on his face. It was only then I realized that everyone was shouting, "Fight, fight!"

Mr. Banner had a furious scowl on his face, and glared at the kids, who immediately stopped chanting.

"Both of you, to the office, NOW!" he yelled.

Mike finally let go of me, and Alice and I walked to the office in angry silence, never looking up.

"Hi…. Oh, Bella." sighed Ms. Cope.

I plopped myself down in one of the chairs outside the principle's office and saw Alice do the same. I also saw I did some damage. Her lip was split and bleeding, her spiky hair was an tangled mess. It looked like well… like she was just in a fight. I looked in a mirror by me to see I wasn't much better. After I sat back down she got up, took one look at her hair and I heard her mumble, "Shit."

She was fixing her hair when Principal Greene said, "Come in, ladies."

We walked into his office. "Have a seat, please." he said.

"Umm… I'd rather stand." I said.

"Sit, sit." he said.

"Make me!"

He went to grab my arm but I dodged before he could.

"Don't even think about it." I told him.

He mumbled something incoherent and went out into the outer-office to talk to Ms. Cope.

"Why do you always get smart with the teachers?" Alice asked me suddenly.

"What's it to you?" I said harshly.

"Just curious."

I sighed and told her about my mom and dad, how they're divorced and everything, and I realized once I started, I just blurted out my whole life. I also told her about Edward and everything. She kept nodding at the right times and her eyes got wide at the right times. When I was done she surprised me again by saying, " I totally get it! So that's why you're so hostile and angry all the time!" "Oops, sorry." she said, seeing my glare.

" I'm really sorry about that whole thing, I know my brother can be a dickhead sometimes." she finished.

"Wow, thanks, Alice." I said. I cant believe I'm saying it but I was starting to really…. Like Alice.

"Hey, sorry about the split lip?" I offered. She laughed.

"Yeah, and sorry about the red handprint on your face." she replied.

"Ah, It'll go away."

"Hey, after we're done getting yelled at by the principal, you wanna go to the mall with Edward and I? I drag him to go shopping every other day, not to sound smug, but our dad, is kind of, rich." she said.

"Umm…. Only if we ditch the do-do and go to Hot Topic." I said.

She laughed in unison with me. " Deal."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We got off with being suspended for a day, so what. After school I dropped my Harley off at my house and Alice came with Edward to pick me up in her…her… Porsche 911 turbo!!! I could feel my mouth drop open as Edward's did the same as he saw who was coming with us.

I closed my mouth. _And so it begins…_

**AN: I hope this chapter was somewhat long, all you great reviewers deserve longer chapters!!! We want at least 25 reviews ****Altogether ****before another update!!! Come on! That's only 11 reviews!! And sorry, but reviewing multiple times doesn't count, sorry. =]**

**~Mindreadrshieldgrl215 & Edward-bites-pillows816.**


	8. You are What!

**AN: Mega awesome thanks to all our R&Rers! We love you guys!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (Insert smart comment here)**

**Strange Love**

**Chapter 7- You… are… what?!**

"Why is that," Edward gestured toward me as I got in the passenger seat, "coming with us?" He was angry, I could tell.

"It's bad enough I have to go, but now you're dragging me to the mall with it!" he continued whining.

"Shut the hell up, Mr. I-think-I'm-so-badass-but-I'm-really-not." snapped at him. He looked at me stupidly.

"Oh, was that to fast for you?" I said it again. Alice was shaking with laughter next to me.

He shrugged into his seat, staying silent.

" And the name's Bella." I finished.

"Yes sir! Err, ma'am. Oh! I mean Isabella sir."

The car enveloped into silence as I shot him a death glare and he cringed.

"How long will we be at the mall?" I finally asked.

"Oh not long, just 2, 3 hours at least." replied Alice casually. I heard my mouth fall open with a _pop. _I moaned in unison with _it._

"Oh hush up, babies." Alice scolded.

_**SLAP! **_I have no idea why, but I slapped Cullen (**the Edward Cullen, not the Alice, btw.)**

"What the hell was that for?" he shrieked.

"Hey, I warned you about calling me Isabella…. Ma'am." I said, emphasizing ma'am.

I heard him grumble something that sounded along the lines of: _Don't hit girls, don't hit girls… _

" Hey, why isn't your friend Rosalie shopping with you?" I asked Alice.

She frowned at the mention of Rosalie. "She forgot she had a date with Emmett. Why do they even have dates? It's not like they ever talk…" she trailed of into incoherent grumbles.

" Yeah, I would rather have Rose than it!" Edward grumbled.

"You really got another slap coming for ya!" I warned him.

"Whatever, Isabella." he really must be trying to act tough. Tsk Tsk….

"Make that two slaps coming for ya!"

He would be a blob in the asphalt by now if I wasn't friends with Alice. **( Did I seriously just use the word 'blob'?! ) **Once Alice pulled into a parking space at the mall, we jumped out in synchronization, and Alice hit the lock button on her Porsche before Edward had a clue of what was even going on. We were laughing as we ran into the mall.

" Sorry about my brother, god knows where he gets all his stupidity from." said Alice. " And again sorry about the fight." she added.

"It's fine, just quit apologizing before I beat you into the ground again!" I said sarcastically. " Kind of like how I want to do to your brother."

She mumbled something incoherent, and continued walking, putting an arm around my arm.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alice POV**

Ugh will they ever shut the hell up?! I kept asking myself as Edward and Bella kept arguing with each other, well if you could even call it that.

Why don't they just shut up and kiss already?!

When we got the mall I parked in a close spot and Bella and I jumped out in synchronization, before Edward had a clue of what was going on. I pressed the button, and Bella and I ran towards the mall, laughing.

"Sorry about my brother, god knows where he got all that stupidity from." I said. " And again sorry about the fight." I added.

"It's fine, just quit apologizing before I beat you into the ground again!" she said sarcastically. "Kind of like how I want to do to your brother."

I thought about that for a minute and I heard a click in my head as I put one and one together.

"They would make a PERFECT couple." I mumbled

**AN: Sorry a bout the short chapter! We've both been really busy with school and stuff, so we have short chapters! But we update a lot, right?**

**Peace, Love, and books,**

**~ MRSG215 & EBP816**


End file.
